Citadel of the Stars
by Silvertail19
Summary: The rebellion is over, and Panem has been rebuilt. But the tributes for this year's Hunger Games had never expected it to happen.


**Citadel of the Stars**

**(A/N) Hello and welcome to "Citadel of the Stars"! If some of you are wondering, I did not ask for tributes, because I don't intend for this to be an SYOT. However, there is a list of things you can do for my little tributes:**

**1. Give suggestions on the plot and characters. I do not guarantee that they will make it into the story, but you could try, if you wanted.**

**2. Send sponsor gifts to the tributes. The whole system will be detailed when we get to the arenas, as it's more relevant there.**

**3. Ask me questions. However, if the answers are key to the plot, I cannot give you the answer.**

**4. Review, of course!**

**Also, bear in mind—any suggestions or sponsorships must be done via PM. Let's stick to the guidelines, shall we?**

**The nature of this Hunger Games will be revealed in the story. Of course, it should be soon. ****But never fear, it's not a Quarter Quell or the 100536****th**** Hunger Games.**

**We have a lot to get through, but I hope it'll be worth it, even if the tributes you see aren't yours.**

**I hope you enjoy my little show, my darling readers.**

**Silvertail :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_?_

She practises a brilliant smile in front of the mirror. This really shouldn't be her job, but she has to do it, because according to President Paylor, she was the one who initiated the vote. Apparently, this entails announcing the Games, broadcast on live television throughout Panem. When she signed up, she thought that she would be managing the treasury and economy of Panem instead.

Plutarch Heavensbee enters. He's completely jazzed up, seeing as he and his family are exempt from the Reapings. He's utterly delighted about this whole business and thinks that it will be good entertainment. In some ways, Heavensbee is still a Capitol citizen.

"I'll be the Head Gamemaker! And then I can get out my old team of Gamemakers!" He gloats, practically smirking.

"Minister Heavensbee, I thought you had duties to attend to. After all, you are the Minister of Communications and Broadcasting, and your duty is to oversee the broadcast of the Games. Of course, the other programmes as well." She snaps. He doesn't even look a bit perturbed.

"The president has given me permission to be the Head Gamemaker. After all, what would be the Hunger Games without Gamemakers?" Heavensbee asks.

"The Gamemakers caused quite a bit of misery and bloodshed," she retorts, and adjusts her dress collar. "I wish you didn't have to label me as the instigator. Any clever person watching this will know that I made it happen."

He smiles easily. "Oh, my dear, it doesn't matter. There is nothing the Capitol can do anymore. Besides, the Districts will revere you."

"Not all of them," she frets anxiously. "A lot of people want to avoid this and prevent unnecessary bloodshed."

His tone grows a little sharper. "The Districts, at least, will be appeased. Humans are always appeased by bloodshed of their enemies."

"I wish this never happened, Heavensbee," she sighs. "Sometimes, I wish I never told anyone of my idea."

"If you hadn't, then the Districts would never have their revenge, and the Capitol's crimes would go unpunished." He rebukes. "This is a far better solution than another war."

"Only for the Districts," she says. "By the way, will the Victors mentor the tributes?"

"No," he promptly replies. "Most of them are too damaged to mentor tributes anymore, and we have too few Victors. Most of them died in the rebellion. Not to mention the Mockingjay and her lover. They're both mentally deranged and unstable. They couldn't train anyone. We'll be getting out the trainers in the Training Centre to mentor instead. But Johanna Mason and Enobaria Moreno want to mentor tributes."

She shrugs. "Alright, it's none of my business anyway. It's the Gamemakers' problem now. I don't know why President Paylor makes me do this. I devised the whole system and designed the arenas. Isn't that enough?"

He looks noncommittal. "It's none of my business anyway," he echoes, and leads her out of the room. "Come, the country is waiting."

* * *

><p>She steps out into the springtime sunlight and faces the crowd amassed in the City Circle. They all look eager to hear what she will say, and it sickens her, knowing what her announcement will bring them. Her head swims and she feels slightly faint. Just before she begins to speak, she whispers a soft apology to the country in her mind. <em>I'm sorry for all that will come to pass. I'm only doing what's right.<em> She leans forward and grasps the microphone.

"Welcome, fellow citizens of Panem. I have an announcement to make. After a vote by the Cabinet, we have decided to arrange a final Hunger Games, featuring the citizens of the former Capitol, as a form of revenge for their crimes against the Districts. Let the Capitol have a taste of its own medicine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Silvertail :)**


End file.
